


Running

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith loves Lance, Keith might be dead, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Krolia is a badass mum, Krolia is an awesome mother-in-law, Krolia keeps her promises, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance believes it, M/M, Or not, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron), lance is a mess, lance loves keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Lance is running. Keith is coming back. Krolia makes a promise.





	1. Part 1

Lance was running.

He had never run so fast in his entire life. The exertion was rending him breathless, his muscles burning as he pushed forward, neglecting the pangs of hurt in his chest.

“Lance!” Hunk screamed behind him but Lance ignored him.

Then a pair of hands grabbed him but Lance fought against them, breaking free. He had only a brief flash of Shiro's concerned grey eyes before he took off again., his sneakers scraping the metal floor in an agonising sound.

His mind had only one thought; _Keith._

He was coming back, finally returning from another one of his BOM missions. Lance had been waiting for so long, so many quintants it felt more like decaphoebs.

He didn't stop running until he reached the hangar. A ship had just landed, the hatch opened and a small group of Blade members streaming out, their faces tired and solemn.

The anticipation coursed wildly inside his veins, his heart pounding heavily inside his chest, the exertion of his run still racing like electricity through him.

He searched the hangar, recognising some of the faces. They were all Galra, purple and yellow-eyed and clearly not Keith.

He kept searching until every single one of them came out of the ship. His anticipation was beginning to wane, a small bubbling concern replacing his euphoria.

He searched and searched.

And nothing.

_Where's Keith?_


	2. Part 2

Lance felt himself collapse on the ground, his knees finally giving in, the weight of disappointment bringing him down.

His chest hurt so much; his breathing was coming out in wheezes pants, suffocating and choking on the lump on his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was soon hyperventilating, hot tears in his eyes blinding him.

_Where’s Keith?_

"Lance?” someone called, a strange voice he wasn't used to hear calling his name. Especially in such dolorous way.

Through teary eyes Lance looked up. Krolia's purple ones were hard but not hiding the sadness that watered them. Her face, so much similar to Keith's it was unsettling, was crushed.

And in that moment, as Lance read the wrinkles in her face, he knew it.

Keith was _gone._

The pain suffocated him even further, clogging his throat with invisible hands and stopped his heart, shattering it until it was nothing more than a mere hollow muscle that barely pumped blood.

Krolia knelt next to him, hesitant at first but then wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was comforting him, pushing aside her own pain to ease Lance's. He returned the embrace tightly, their souls unifying in grief and sorrow as the weight of reality crushed them.

“I'm sorry,” Krolia whispered at his ear, her voice faltering and filled with agony.

He didn't let go, couldn't let go of the only piece of Keith's existence. He clung to her, firmly and tightly and felt her doing the same.

They remained in each other's arms until their cries subsided, until they could breathe easily though air was still thick to fill their lungs properly.

And through his ache, a voice kept repeating Lance's question over and over again: _where's Keith?_

“I'll bring him back,” Krolia replied to his unspoken words, certain and determined. Her eyes locked with his and Lance could distinguish the same raw resolve and purpose he was so used to see in her son's indigo eyes.

And Lance didn't doubt her word. If there was someone who could bring Keith back to him, to them, was Krolia. A mother's love could break any obstacle.

Lance wished he was that strong, that resilient in the face of pain. But he was lost in a sea of hurt and the only think he could do was absorb Krolia's words as inspiration to be strong.

For Krolia, for Keith and for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Wattpad and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	3. Part 3

Lance was running again.

He was having a strange sense of dejá-vù, that he's done this a before. He had ran these same halls before, had felt the same physical exertion and had the same twinge of pain in his heart.

The only difference was Lance's spirit; before it has been eager and high-spirited, now it was fearful and portentous.

His mind was focused on one simple, yet distinctive thought: _Keith._

He reached the hangar, hard pounding so hard against his ribcage it almost made him sick.

Like a replay of his past, a ship landed and the hatch opened.

He searched.

Krolia came out of the ship, face set in an unreadable expression. She looked around the hangar until she saw him, trembling with expectation. The wrinkles around her eyes soften and a smile tugged at her lips.

Lance knew he had done exactly this before but in different circumstances. Krolia's silent confirmation of his prayers had dropped him to his knees, a potent wave of relief overwhelming him, hot and salty tears trailing down his cheeks.

Pure and delicious relief.

Behind Krolia a figure emerged from the ship and Lance heard his own hitched gasp as their eyes finally locked; indigo staring at tear stained blue.

_She brought him back!_

Time came to a stop. Or at least that was what Lance felt as Keith ran up to him and fell to his knees, his arms immediately around him so tight Lance couldn't breathe.

But he didn't care; nothing else mattered to him but Keith.

All that mattered was Keith's heart beating against Lance's, strong, steady and _alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Wattpad and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Wattpad and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
